Do You Remember Me?
by titpuce86
Summary: Peter, de retour en Angleterre, ne peut oublier Narnia. Mais son royaume se souvient-il encore de lui? Traduction de la songfic de Follower of Aslan


**Do You Remember Me ?**

Disclaimer : Narnia a été créée par CS Lewis et l'histoire originale écrite par Follower of Aslan, je n'en n'assure très modestement que la traduction.

N/A : Cet OS est basé sur la chanson de Tim Buckley « Once I Was ». La première fois que j'ai lu ce texte je suis vraiment tombée sous le charme et je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument que je le traduise pour que tout le monde puisse en profiter. Je lis généralement les fics sur Narnia en anglais et j'ai donc beaucoup de mal avec les traductions de certains termes. Par exemple, je maintiens Beaversdam au lieu de traduire par Barrage des Castors car je trouve que ça sonne mieux en version originale. Donc si vous notez des disparités entre la version française que vous connaissez et la mienne, c'est tout à fait normal. De même, c'est volontairement que je n'ai pas traduit les paroles de la chanson. Enfin, j'ai choisi ici de considérer Narnia comme un nom féminin puisque Peter l'appelle son amante. Enjoy !

* * *

**Do You Remember Me ?**

_Once I was a soldier  
And I fought on foreign sands for you._

Il se souvenait de Beruna, ce décor sublime ravagé par la guerre. Il se souvenait du goût âcre de la peur en voyant Otmin mener la charge, en reconnaissant avec une inébranlable certitude qu'il ne s'agissait ni d'un jeu, ni d'un rêve. Il se rappelait du moment où il s'était tourné vers les rebelles narniens assemblés derrière lui et avait compris que c'était là son destin. Et à ce moment-là, il était devenu le Haut Roi.

Il se souvenait de la joie qui avait parcouru ses veines quand Edmund leur avait été rendu. Il se souvenait des larmes qu'il avait versées en contemplant la plaine de Beruna devenue le champ de la victoire. Et il avait alors su – c'était _son_ pays, _son_ peuple et même si un millier de sorcières comme Jadis tentaient de le détruire, elles trouveraient la Terreur des Loups sur leur route.

Il se souvenait des innombrables batailles de son règne. D'abord dans les Iles Solitaires où le dernier bastion du pouvoir de Jadis avait été méthodiquement détruit. Il pouvait se rappeler les champs ensanglantés de Galma et Térabinthia, dont les peuples opprimés, gémissant sous le joug de leurs tyrans, avaient appelé au secours. Et le Haut Roi avait répondu à leur supplique.

Il se souvenait des villages brûlés qu'il avait traversés le long de la frontière septentrionale de Narnia et de la juste colère qui l'avait habité, brûlant aussi haut que les flammes qui ravageaient les fermes des Narniens massacrés, en sachant que c'était là l'œuvre des Ettins. Il se souvenait d'Ettinsmoor, de s'être traîné dans ce pays lugubre et froid, Oreius à ses côtés à chaque instant. Il pouvait presque voir la plaine balayée par les vents où les attendaient les habitants d'Ettinsmoor et d'Harfang. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la sanglante vallée où des milliers d'êtres étaient morts et avaient été ensevelis sous la boue avant que les Géants ne soient finalement vaincus par une contre-attaque des Narniens et ne prennent la fuite. Il pouvait encore ressentir l'ivresse du défilé de la victoire au Cair, tempérée par le chagrin de ceux dont les pères, frères et fils n'étaient pas revenus.

Il se souvenait de tout, des champs de bataille ensanglantés, des cris des blessés, de l'épouvantable pâleur des morts. Il se souvenait de la peur de la retraite, de la terreur de la défaite, de l'admission silencieuse que son ennemi l'avait battu. Il se souvenait de l'euphorie de la victoire et de la jubilation de ses armées à savoir qu'une fois encore Aslan leur avait souri et avait béni leur combat.

Il se souvenait de la Colline d'Aslan et de comment il avait tiré Caspian du désespoir. Il se souvenait de Miraz, pouvait voir l'âme de l'homme à travers ses yeux, savait que derrière sa façade de bravache, l'Usurpateur était terrifié à l'idée d'affronter une légende de l'Ancien Temps. Et ce jour-là, un simple collégien anglais était redevenu un Haut Roi et Miraz était devenu un des nombreux guerriers à tomber sous les coups de Peter le Magnifique.

Il contempla les Telmarins vaincus à Beruna et se souvint de la première bataille qu'il avait vue en ce lieu et d'un temps où il n'avait pas à s'effacer pour qu'un autre puisse monter sur le trône. Le Haut Roi se souvint et il se demanda si un seul des Narniens autour de lui connaissait les hauts faits de ce jour si glorieux et si lointain.

_Once I was a hunter  
And I brought home fresh meat for you._

Il n'avait jamais été un intendant, laissant généralement ce genre de choses à Lucy et Susan. Mais il se souvenait d'être rentré avec Edmund d'une campagne triomphante sur l'île de Felimath pour découvrir que ses conseillers des Iles Solitaires avaient menti/persuadé/menacé/forcé ses sœurs à augmenter les taxes sur les paysans, et ce durant une période de sécheresse généralisée. Les taxes résultantes avaient été si élevées que c'en était purement et simplement du vol. La Lande du Réverbère était au bord de la rébellion et les Narniens suppliaient de toutes parts les reines pour un répit. Le Haut Roi était revenu chez lui et avait trouvé ses sœurs virtuellement prisonnières du château, trop effrayées par les menaces des conseillers pour les contrarier, et Tumnus languissant au fond d'une geôle pour avoir osé s'élever contre une telle trahison.

Le Juste avait dû user de la force physique pour retenir le Magnifique et l'empêcher de plonger Rhindon dans le cœur des traîtres. Néanmoins, les conseillers des Iles Solitaires s'étaient rapidement retrouvés de retour dans leurs îles, leurs terres, titres et privilèges confisqués et leurs personnes bannies à tout jamais de Narnia sous peine de mort. Les citoyens narniens qui avaient été volés furent quant à eux intégralement remboursés sur les fortunes confisquées aux seigneurs en disgrâce.

Il semblait que le royaume tout entier avait entendu le discours que le Haut Roi avait donné sur la récente crise. Ils avaient vu les yeux du souverain briller et entendu sa voix trembler alors qu'il implorait leur pardon pour avoir choisi des hommes malhonnêtes pour assurer la régence en son absence. Ils avaient entendu avec soulagement son assurance de son soutien en ces temps de disette. Ses mots avaient été répétés à travers tout Narnia pendant des années et des années. « Je ne peux vous promettre à tous un feu, un estomac bien rempli et un toit confortable. Ces choses sont hors de ma portée », l'avaient-ils entendu dire, sa voix brisée par l'émotion. « Mais je peux te jurer mon peuple que je mourrai de faim avant de permettre qu'un Narnien périsse de faim ou de soif ou ne soit refusé à la table du roi. »

Et tout Narnia savait que tel était l'honneur de leur Haut Roi.

_Once I was a lover  
And I searched behind your eyes for you._

Beaucoup s'étaient demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas pris d'épouse, pourquoi il avait, gentiment mais répétitivement, refusé toutes les offres de mariage, repoussant toutes les ravissantes jeunes filles qui avaient tenté d'obtenir la main du Magnifique. Il se souvenait des remontrances de Tumnus, de ses suppliques de choisir une –« juste une, mon seigneur ! » - des nombreuses femmes qui se pressaient à Cair Paravel et de donner au royaume une Haute Reine et peut-être un jour, finalement, un héritier. Même ses frère et sœurs, qui l'aimaient et avaient une confiance absolue dans toute décision qu'il aurait pu faire concernant sa vie amoureuse, même eux commencèrent à s'interroger. Il pouvait le voir dans leurs yeux.

Mais comment aurait-il pu leur dire? Comment aurait-il pu leur annoncer que le Haut Roi avait une amante? Que son cœur était pris? Qu'être uni à une autre par les liens sacrés du mariage était tout simplement impossible? Comment aurait-il pu avouer à ses sujets qu'à chaque fois qu'il se tenait sur une falaise et contemplait la Mer Orientale, il regardait en fait celle qui tenait son cœur captif ? Comment aurait-il pu expliquer à ses frère et sœurs qu'à chaque fois qu'il contemplait la bannière de Narnia s'élever au dessus du Cair, il voyait les yeux de son aimée ? Qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'allongeait sur le sol de Narnia il avait l'impression d'être enlacé par une amante ?

Comment aurait-il pu leur dire qu'il était à ce point amoureux de cet état d'esprit, de cette liberté, de cette vie, de ce pays, de cet idéal qu'était Narnia?

_And soon there'll be another  
To tell you I was just a lie._

Les Telmarins avaient effectué leur besogne de manière remarquable.

Il ne pouvait rien –RIEN – retrouver à propos des jours anciens si ce n'est de vieilles légendes transmises de bouche à oreille. Même après la victoire finale et le couronnement de Caspian et malgré l'aide conséquente de Cornelius, le Haut Roi de l'Ancien Temps ne trouva presque rien sur l'Age d'Or. Oreius n'était connu que d'Ouragan et de sa famille. Même Tumnus avait été oublié. L'ancienne alliance entre Narnia et Archenland était complètement effacée de la mémoire des Narniens contemporains. Des batailles et des campagnes militaires dont il se souvenait parfaitement étaient vues comme de simples mythes. Les Quatre Monarques eux-mêmes avaient été considérés comme de simples légendes avant qu'ils ne volent au secours de Caspian dans sa quête du trône.

Il voulait crier. Il l'aurait fait si ça n'avait pas été si peu digne d'un roi et d'un homme. _Ce n'était pas juste !_ avait-il envie de hurler à Caspian et à ses sujets. Mais il ne pouvait pas blâmer le prince telmarin pour les méfaits de ses ancêtres. Cependant son cœur se serrait au souvenir de tous ceux qui s'étaient battus et avaient saigné à ses côtes. De tous ceux qui avaient juré de le servir jusqu'à la mort –et l'avaient fait.

Il avait vécu parmi des légendes, parmi de simples hommes que l'Histoire avait transformés en géants. _Tumnus, le traître qui avait finalement osé défier Jadis au sein-même de son palais de glace. Oreius, le fameux centaure rebelle qui s'était élevé jusqu'à devenir le Généralissime des armées de Narnia. Le géant Tonitruant qui avait presque à lui seul fait tourner la bataille de Beruna en leur faveur avec son gourdin, pour finalement mourir avec honneur en défendant son roi contre les Ettins_. Il se souvenait de chacun d'entre eux et des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux au souvenir de leur loyauté et d'un temps où ils l'avaient regardé avec fierté en l'appelant leur Haut Roi.

Alors même que les nouveaux Narniens exprimaient leur respect pour lui en tant que Haut Roi de l'Ancien Temps, le garçon de Finchley ne voyait pas d'amour dans leurs yeux comme il l'avait vu dans ceux des Narniens d'autrefois. Et comment aurait-il pu ? On avait répété à ces Narniens encore et encore que lui et ses frère et sœurs n'étaient qu'un mensonge, et au fil des siècles, ils avaient commencé à y croire. Ils connaissaient et reconnaissaient le titre, mais ils ne connaissaient pas et comprenaient encore moins le garçon – l'homme – derrière le titre. Ils ne savaient pas qu'il était Magnifique d'abord parce qu'il était Peter. Et la nouvelle Narnia, avec ses grandes espérances devant elle et son sombre passé déjà derrière elle, cette Narnia-là ne pouvait pas comprendre le roi que Peter avait autrefois été.

_And sometimes I wonder  
Just for a while__,  
Will you ever remember me?_

Il avait autrefois appelé Narnia son amante et sa joie. Et maintenant Narnia lui tournait le dos. Bien sûr, il comprenait et il acceptait qu'il s'agissait d'une autre époque, que l'Age d'Or était fini, que les temps anciens étaient passés, que Caspian était celui qu'ils appelaient roi. Mais au fond de son cœur, il souhaitait désespérément savoir si cette Narnia-là le considérait toujours comme Magnifique, comme le Haut Roi. Et il se demandait si la complainte de son cœur était entendue par son pays.

_Autrefois tu m'appelais ton seigneur…_

_Je me suis battu pour toi…_

_J'ai saigné pour toi…_

_Je t'ai aimée…mais te souviens-tu de moi ?_

_And though you have forgotten  
All of our rubbish dreams,_

Eustache lui avait tout confié en aparté. Il lui avait raconté chacune des aventures qu'il avait eues en compagnie de Jill, le retour de Rilian et la mort de Caspian. Et quand Peter lui avait demandé sans avoir l'air d'y toucher si le royaume avait changé depuis la bataille de la Colline d'Aslan, Eustache avait détourné le regard avant de lui avouer à mi-mots. « Plus personne n'en parle, Pete » avait murmuré son cousin. « Ils parlent de Caspian comme s'il était un demi-dieu, mais ils ne disent rien des quatre souverains qui ont gagné son trône pour lui. » Apercevant le regard de son royal cousin, le jeune Scrubb s'était hâté de réconforter son aîné. « J'ai essayé de leur dire Pete, vraiment. Je suis sûr qu'ils finiront bien pas se rappeler de vous. » Et Peter s'était contenté de serrer l'épaule de son cousin en lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter et il était sorti de la maison.

Il n'avouerait jamais au garçon à quel point ces mots l'avaient blessé. Et Eustache ne verrait jamais les sanglots d'un roi que son pays avait oublié.

_I find myself searching  
Through the ashes of our ruins._

Les jours glorieux. Il s'en rappelait avec un sourire un jour pour en pleurer le lendemain. Les jours où les mots qu'il prononçait avaient force de loi. Les matins où après avoir terminé une séance d'entraînement avec Oreius, il levait la tête et pouvait voir dans les yeux de son général le respect durement obtenu. Les heures où il dansait avec les faunes aux festivals marquant le passage des saisons, faisant tournoyer ses sœurs ou une autre Narnienne dans une joyeuse ronde. Les moments où les fauteurs de troubles tremblaient devant sa juste colère, tempérée par sa soif de justice, et où, en levant les yeux vers Edmund, il pouvait apercevoir un sourire sur les lèvres de son frère et savait alors qu'il avait bien agi.

Il n'avait jamais pensé que cela pourrait s'achever pour une autre raison que sa mort.

Et pourtant lorsqu'ils avaient été de nouveau appelés à Narnia et qu'il avait contemplé les ruines de Cair Paravel, il aurait dû savoir alors et accepter que son temps était passé.

Seule sa famille avait vu les larmes amères qu'il avait versées en silence ce jour-là, Lucy pleurant avec lui, la main réconfortante d'Edmund sur son épaule et Susan essuyant ses larmes avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Ils avaient été les seuls témoins de ses hurlements envers les cieux à l'injustice qui avait permis que Cair Paravel soit détruit et Narnia conquise alors que leur Haut Roi n'était pas là pour les protéger. Mais même eux n'avaient pas pleinement compris lorsqu'il s'était effondré et avait murmuré "_Pourquoi m'avez-vous pris mon aimée ?"_

_For the days when we smiled  
And the hours that ran wild__;  
With the magic of our eyes  
And the silence of our words_

Il avait rencontré le roi Georges VI une fois, lorsque le monarque avait visité son école après la fin de la guerre. Georges VI n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il avait serré la main d'un autre roi, que quand il avait souri à un simple lycéen, il avait en fait contemplé un autre souverain.

Il ne pouvait pas chanter "Rule Britannia‌" ; s'il l'avait fait, il se serait fait l'effet d'un traître. Saluer l'Union Jack lui était impossible, car à chaque fois c'étaient le rouge et l'or des couleurs de Narnia qui flottaient devant ses yeux.

Il s'était peu à peu rendu compte qu'il était un étranger en terre étrangère.

_And sometimes I wonder  
Just for a while__,  
Will you ever remember me?_

_Te souviens-tu de moi?_

Lui se souvenait de tout – du Père Noël, des Castors, du camp d'Aslan, d'Oreius. Il se souvenait de la joie qu'il avait ressentie à chaque fois qu'il avait vu Aslan, de comment son cœur avait été complètement serein à chaque fois que le Grand Lion était présent. Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait entendu le nom d'Aslan et de comment le Lion lui avait donné la force nécessaire pour devenir le Haut Roi. Il se souvenait d'avoir entendu la vérité sur les actions d'Aslan à la Table de Pierre et de s'être alors juré de faire de même si sa vie était requise pour la protection de Narnia.

Il se souvenait de Lune d'Archenland et de ses fils, de l'alliance qu'ils avaient conclue avec lui et sa famille. Il se souvenait des yeux de ceux que ses armées avaient libérés à Galma, Térabinthia et aux Îles Solitaires, de comment ils l'avaient loué et béni pour les avoir délivrés de leurs tyrans. Il se souvenait du soulagement qu'il avait ressenti après la victoire finale contre les Ettins à l'idée que les ennemis ancestraux de Narnia étaient enfin battus et que les habitants de la frontière septentrionale pourraient enfin vivre en paix.

Il se souvenait de Narnia, de son époustouflante diversité de paysages et d'habitants, des plaisirs quotidiens de Chippingsford et de Beaversdam, mêlés à la splendeur sauvage des Marches du Nord et des Montagnes du Sud. Il se souvenait de Narnia, de ses habitants heureux, confortés dans la certitude que leur Haut Roi les défendrait jusqu'à sa mort. Il se souvenait de Narnia, son royaume, sa vie, son aimée, sa terre, son foyer, sa joie, sa loyauté, son tout.

Mais durant les nuits, il était hanté et tourmenté par ce qu'il avait connu, torturé par ce qu'il avait eu et qu'il avait désormais perdu. Et il se demandait si Narnia se souvenait des temps anciens, se souvenait de ceux qui s'étaient battus, qui avaient saigné et étaient morts pour construire cet Age d'Or. Si elle se souvenait des quatre souverains qui l'y avaient guidée.

Si elle se souvenait du Haut Roi qui avait laissé avec eux son âme et son cœur.

_Autrefois tu m'appelais ton seigneur…_

_Je me suis battu pour toi…_

_J'ai saigné pour toi…_

…

…

_Je t'aimais…Te souviens-tu de moi ?_


End file.
